Michelle Welton
| image = Michelle Welton Tiffany Hines.jpg|Tiffany Hines Michelle Welton Dana Davis.jpg|Dana Davis | img.size = 250px | img.caption = | name.full = | name.birth = Michelle Welton | name.nick = | name.alias = | gender = Female | age = 24 | birth.date = February 23rd, 1993 | death.date = | status = Alive | occupation = | affiliation = FBI | title = | section.family = show | father = Andrew Welton † Arastoo Vaziri (adoptive) | mother = Unnamed mother(desecesed) Camille Saroyan (adoptive) | spouse = Finn Abernathy (ex-boyfriend) Perry (ex-boyfriend) | residence = | portrayer = Tiffany Hines | portrayer2 = Dana Davis (1st appearance only) | creator = | appearance.first = "The Doctor in the Den" | appearance.last = "The Day in the Life" | appearance.list = show | relatives = Unnamed cousin in Chicago ("The Doctor in the Den") }} Michelle Welton is Dr. Camille Saroyan's teenage adopted daughter. Cam was once engaged to and lived with Michelle's father, Dr. Andrew Welton, a cardiac surgeon, and helped to raise Michelle. However, because Michelle's mother died in childbirth, he was never able to fully commit to their relationship and was constantly cheating. Though Cam did love him, she ended the engagement, leaving Welton and the young Michelle behind. History In "The Doctor in the Den", Andrew's remains are found in a tiger exhibit at a zoo. Upon learning the identity of the remains, Cam takes it upon herself to inform Michelle of her father's death. Michelle claims to barely remember Cam and treats her coldly. Later in the episode, Michelle admits she remembers and she had been very deeply hurt by Cam's apparent abandonment, and she had waited at the window for weeks, "for Cam to come home." At the end of the episode, Michelle and Cam are reconciled and Michelle accepts Cam's offer to move in with her. In Seasons 5 and 6, Cam experiences frequent trouble with Michelle over such teenage issues as Michelle's new boyfriend, smoking, and school. Booth tells Cam that Michelle's smoking may be her way to get Cam to stop smoking, saying that she'll stop if Cam stops. When Cam declares that she is quitting smoking, no further references to Michelle's smoking has been made ever since. When Michelle decides to go to Central Maine Sate University to be with her boyfriend, Cam reluctantly agrees but secretly fills out an application in Michelle's name for a more prestigious university, much to the disapproval of her colleagues. When Michelle's relationship with her boyfriend falls apart, Cam reveals that she had successfully, but dishonestly, gotten Michelle into Colombia. To her credit, Michelle interprets this as a test of her own honesty and decides to spend a year working and applying for the next academic year to get into Colombia on her own and make Cam proud. In Season 7, Michelle goes on a date with Jeffersonian intern Finn Abernathy after they quickly flirt while Michelle visits Cam in her work, much to Cam's dismay. On their date, they get along with each other nicely and end up sharing a kiss. They start dating despite the initial disapproval from Cam which causes Finn to back off, but Cam ends up realizing that they do really want to date so relents and allows it to continue. During Season 8 she visits Finn without telling her mother but becomes angry at Finn after Cam stumbles upon them "accidentally" and Finn admits that he told them and the 'chance' meeting with Cam had been set up beforehand but forgives him. In Season 9 "The Turn in the Urn", Michelle breaks up with Finn after she admits to cheating. In Season 12, we see Michelle again at Cam and Arastoo's wedding. She reveals to Booth that she completed her training at Quantico and is planning to work in the FBI. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Season 12 characters